


You Came

by The_Firebird



Series: Bonds Are What Keep Us Together [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Remy broke into somewhere again, Spencer Reid Gets a Hug, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Tobias Hankle aftermath, meet the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: After the team rescued Spencer from Tobias, they had to take him to the hospital. He doesn't wake up alone.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Series: Bonds Are What Keep Us Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903147
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	You Came

Reid woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was a distinct  _ lack _ of burning fish, which meant he was out of Tobais Hankle’s cabin, but also that he had no idea where he was. 

The second thing was the severe chill he felt to his bones. He shivered, and he could hear some shuffling around the room. Soon enough there was the weight of something being laid on top of him. 

The third was pain. Just past the cold was a full-body ache. But it was more than that. The more aware he became, the more he could feel the sharp stabs on his inner elbow, the back of his hand, the pin-pricks of a needle. 

Spencer groaned, unable to help it. The mysterious person in the room shushed him. He tried to open his eyes, but a blinding light caused him to give up. 

The door opened, a voice growled. “Who are you?”

Reid recognized that voice, it was Morgan. Derek was here, which meant he was really out of that forsaken cemetery. Relief hit him like a tidal wave.

If his team was here, he was safe. 

But somebody was in the room, had been in the room, somebody Derek didn’t recognize. 

Spencer fought to be alert, forcing himself to wake up, open his eyes against the harsh light, panicking when his body didn’t respond as fast as his mind wanted him to. 

“Woah, slow down dere, cher.”

He relaxed at that phrase, something Morgan didn’t miss. He let a smile escape, squinting in the direction he heard the voice. 

Reid tried to speak, but found his throat too dry to do so. Somebody held a cup of water to his lips. He drank greedily. 

“It’s fine, Morgan.” He said, then mumbled. “When did you get here?”

The windows and lights behind the man made him look more like a silhouette more than an actual person. Spencer would take that over anything less.

“Oh, not too long ago. Remy ‘ad t’ figure his own way in. Y’r little friends are everywhere. Security’s good, but not good enough to stop ol’ Remy.”

“My team is the best.”

The room seemed to darken, except for a couple of sparks near Remy’s hands. “Y’ sure ‘bout dat? Why’re y’ here, den?”

“Because I was stupid and went off on my own. You of all people know things don’t always go according to plan.”

Remy just grunted, like he disagreed but couldn’t argue.

“Reid, who is this?” Morgan asked, still near the door. He’d forgotten they weren’t alone. 

Spencer opened his mouth to answer, but felt medicine enter his blood through the IV attached to his hand. 

“What kind of drugs are they giving me?”

Derek shrugged, Remy looked at his chart. “Dex-med-et-”

“Dexmedetomidine?”

“Sounds right.” The red-eyed mutant said.

Spencer started to feel the effects of the sedative. He yawned. 

“Tell my doctor not to give me any narcotics. No matter how much pain I’m-” He yawned again. “in.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Morgan said. 

“I’ll explain later, just-” Yawn. “let him stay.” Yawn. “Please.”

Spencer felt a hand grab his, calloused in the way he’d memorized, he smiled and squeezed it. 

He found himself lost to the inky void of sleep before he was ready.


End file.
